DE 101 19 892 C2 discloses one example of a cylinder head cover of an internal combustion engine. The disclosed cylinder head cover comprises a carrier element which is intended for mounting on the internal combustion engine, a cover, and an elastomer part which forms a sealing lip and which connects the carrier element and the cover.